headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men 2
"The Covenant of Freaks" is the story title to the second issue of the comic book limited series American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men, which was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. The story was written by Dave Louapre with interior artwork by Vince Locke, who also inked the series. The cover illustration was composed by photographer Gaz with design elements created by Richard Bruning. The issue was colored by Chris Chuckry of Digital Chameleon and lettered by Clem Robins. It was edited by Karen Berger and Alisa Kwitney with Shelly Roeberg as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a March, 1994 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Damien Kane follows the beckoning voice deep into the woods. The trail leads him to a decrepit cemetery and an Un-Man named Crassus. Crassus gives Damien shelter inside of an empty crypt. At Lafayette Air Base, Major Lawrence coordinates a strategy to find the missing Damien Kane. He addresses a room full of soldiers as well as the staff scientists. Lawrence tells Doctor Manguy that he is confined to the base until further notice. As the evening grows, Crassus introduces himself to Damien. He tells him that he is one of Anton Arcane's original Un-Men and that he was born in Romania many years ago. Crassus knows what is happening to Damien and tells him that it is only a matter of time before his body begins to transform into that of an Un-Man. Crassus tells him that the only hope of restoring his humanity lies with Anton Arcane, but to find him, they must travel to the scientist's castle in Romania. The change begins to overtake Damien and his body is wracked with cramps. Crassus provides comfort and tells him to trust him. At Lafayette, Doctor Manguy drowns his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey. Doctor Hutcheson tries to alleviate Manguy's guilt, but to no avail. He promises him that the soldiers will find Damien and bring him back safely. The following day, Crassus and Damien take a small pirogue out to sea and stow away on a freighter bound for Europe. Crassus says that together they will find the other "Children of Arcane" and all will be better. In Romania, a wealthy man named Alexiev Gogol hosts a lavish party. The ballroom of his castle is a living museum of freaks - Un-Men forced to prostrate themselves for the amusement of Gogol's eccentric guests. One of the humiliated attractions, a dwarf named Scylla, has a precognitive vision and whispers that someone is coming for them. Appearances Featured characters * Damien Kane Supporting characters * Abel * Adam * Brontes * Crassus * Daedalus * Doubles * Eve * Four Arms * Scylla Antagonists * Alexiev Gogol * Colonel Gray * Major Lawrence Minor characters * Doctor Hutcheson * Miss Stafford * Mrs. Valis * Unnamed female socialite * Unnamed male socialite Organizations * United States Army Races * Humans * Un-Men Locations * Louisiana :* New Orleans * Romania Items * None Vehicles * None Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Toxic Childhood". * Of the Un-Men assembled at Alexiev Gogol's castle, only Abel, Adam and Eve are addressed by name. The others are identified by their names in issue #3. * First appearance of Alexiev Gogol. He appears next in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #3. * First full appearance of Crassus. He made a behind-the-scenes appearance in issue #1. He appears next in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #3. * First appearance of Brontes. He appears next in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #3. * First appearance of [Scylla. She appears next in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #3. * Colonel Gray makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue only. He appears next in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #3. Recommended Reading * Swamp Thing Vol 1 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 * Swamp Thing Vol 3 * Swamp Thing Vol 4 * Swamp Thing Vol 5 * Un-Men Vol 1 * Roots of the Swamp Thing Vol 1 * American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men Vol 1 See also * 1990s * Un-Men * Un-Men characters * Un-Men appearances * Louisiana * New Orleans * Romania * Transylvania * Anton Arcane * Scientific experimentation External Links * * * * ---- Category:American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men Vol 1 Category:1994 comic book issues Category:Karen Berger/Executive editor Category:Dave Louapre/Writer Category:Vince Locke/Penciler Category:Vince Locke/Inker Category:Chris Chuckry/Colorist Category:Digital Chameleon/Colorist Category:Clem Robins/Letterer Category:Shelly Roeberg/Assistant editor Category:Alisa Kwitney/Editor Category:Gaz/Photographer Category:Richard Bruning/Cover inker Category:Richard Bruning/Cover colorist Category:Comics with plot summaries